


绝佳战策

by Argentum_1127



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, OOC可能有, maybe something out of characters, 吃瘪Ares, 女装Zag, 榨精
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 涤荡星辰的银河不染浊物她圣洁的衣袍为我献上毕生的祝福亦是赐予我黯淡的死焰重新将生命的火花燃在双足命运女神啊..能否允许我铤而走险在您们落笔之前，将那张宣判不幸的清单擅自改写？混沌之主啊..可否给予我古老的奇迹在他的战靴踏来之际，攻破他蓄谋已久的诡计？
Relationships: Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 2





	绝佳战策

“真没想到，我神秘而美丽的夜之圣母，今日竟会破例赏脸来邀请我躬身赴会。果然是混着腥风血雨的嘶吼与呐喊，在无休无止的杀伐混战中震撼了静谧无垠的星夜，您才会心怀着欣赏与赞慕，盛装出席，与我共谈私话吧...？”收起镀上赤金的刀刃，战争之神Ares踢开一片破碎的砖瓦，靠近在Tartarus莹莹幽绿中隐约朦胧的身影，伸手撩起孕育星屑的黑纱，用白色彩绘未及的鼻梁边缘蹭过齐腰的长发，轻嗅入浓而不艳的罗兰香，“正如我们在那日谈到过的一样，迷途难归的战士们仰首等待着那颗遥远的北极星指明归宿，浴血沙场却难得安定的无匹战神也在日夜苦觅那晚皎洁安宁的月光..”  
硬朗的肩贴上脊背，轻纱与麻料相隔薄薄的一层，体温相触，此刻的Ares似乎并没有穿戴他日常武装的铠甲。  
“我的女神..我怎会不明白，虚无的宙空耐不住长久的寂寞，您亦是渴望有血般的滚烫抚慰您的肌寒，”结实的胸膛像是有意地前顶，战神肌肉丰厚的手臂环过细腰，食指勾动由肩前垂落而下的缎带，慢移至脐，“就像现在这样..我们约好的..女士。”  
“像这样..？”  
“—？！”  
拽过腰侧的手掌，“Nyx”将其重重压在自己的腹部，碾过一指，明显地触及在腹肌的凹纹里。  
“等等..你..？”  
“Ares大人，好久不见。”回身，冥河的红与春藤的绿宛若柔中含刺的纤针穿透双瞳。冥界的王子咧嘴偷笑，他踮脚，掀开由继母亲手赠送的披风，扯下与头饰相连的接发，伸一指勾挑起对方沾了汗珠的下巴，仿佛是战策得逞已站上风的敌军，肆无忌惮地讽刺着可笑而自大的对手。  
“你—Zagreus！...”握住眼下的臂腕，是与凡人相近的嫩肉色，即使是蒙上一层绿影，此刻也看得一清二楚，“...嘿，我说..我的好亲人，这种角色扮演还是少玩些的好，或许...我们某天可以一起出征沙场..”  
“所以请你不要把这件事告诉你的母亲——你想说的是这个对不对？”挣开被Ares抓着的左手，Zagreus揉搓着脸侧垂挂的黑晶耳坠，满是心不在焉，却又似在刻意挖苦般，斜眼侧视，皱起眉头，更像是在鄙弃一头狩猎失败还弄得一身狼狈的雄豹。他此时可能更像是病猫，病名为自负的猫，摔断了腿，反而得任由一只乳臭未干的幼犬唾弃宰割。  
“自诩无边无匹的战神到底有什么能耐？是借着表妹明锐精准的狩猎之眸才能转得动的旋风利刃，还是攀着表姐智慧聪颖的仁慈之心才能发挥其效的厄运诅咒呢？”转眸，Zagreus凝视着表兄含怒的赤瞳，他把玩着颈前的三颗头骨，下滑抚在胸前的黑水晶上。被众神所眷顾着的小小神，依仗父辈亲属的宠溺和庇护，显得格外放肆，“你怕我？因为母亲和父亲的力量..？或是...你怕我把这件丑事公布于众，再让你难堪一次？”  
“再难堪一次”..“再”...？  
Ares的脑海里不由地回想起是当年和Aphrodite全身赤裸，在虚空捕网中挣扎半夜却仍未能逃脱的被众神嗤笑不齿的旧史。可恶，这小子是从哪里听来的瞎话，难道是Achilles？那家伙，割断他的跟腱一百次都难解这火气，短短的一支箭矢根本就是便宜了他——  
“适可而止了，Zagreus！你也知道惹我生气的后果是什—？！”  
“咚——”  
凭着全身的重力，Zagreus屈肘抵在Ares的胸前，裙摆飘动，膝头轻顶在战裤遮蔽的腿间，扑倒在对方的身上，把他死死地卡在Tartarus暗室的角落里。  
“你好像还觉得自己很有雄性魄力，Ares大人？”Zagreus用中指的甲尖在唇面抠下一抹暗紫彩釉，伸舌轻舔，湿暖的唾液化开唇膏的凝块，他顺着Ares眶下白印的边缘，侧切出一道浅痕，“Nyx的味道，喜欢吗？”  
“...你..不要得寸进尺，别以为我不敢动你！”  
“是我装饰的紫罗兰给母亲熏染上了花香，可这并不是你这种整天与腐肉尸块打交道的脏身子可以碰的了的。”  
生为神祇，就着一副不朽之躯，Ares完全可以选择与Zagreus决一死战，但他并不知是哪里出了差错，他脑内虽有愤怒，眼中却尽是Zagreus项前头骨眶内幻惑迷离的深粉，好像一瞬间从它们的颅内抽出一朵朵诡异艳丽的红蕊，有如赤色的蔷薇，有如无柱的扶桑，又如纤弱的彼岸石蒜，丝丝条条的红，刷去了他本有的冲动与羞恼。  
“你很想动我吗，Ares大人？”模糊的视线中，年幼的王子身着黑紫色的裙袍，犹如青涩的少女在初次夜宴时匆忙挑选的晚礼服，并不合身却更显一份情趣，特别是那低抹至胸的领口，在他俯身的同时垮落一隙，浅粉色的乳晕若隐若现，丰满的胸肌之间挤出浅沟，好像一瞬间，他还是“她”，更年轻，更火热，仿佛拖着长尾的彗星，一扫她本有的冷漠与庄重。  
他颤抖着伸手，刚想触碰Zagreus缠着铜带的肘，却又被他的另一只手弹开。  
“果然，比起杀我，你更想借着这次机会，把角色扮演玩下去对吧？”  
微微后挪，故意蹭擦着半勃的性器，紧绷在臀部的纱绸勒出股缝，正好顺着裤下的柱身一滑，硬邦邦的触感立马顶在了尾骨下缘，Zagreus抿唇一笑，柔软的前胸贴倒在Ares的肋前，缓缓地，静悄悄地，抽出他身后的利刃，反手轻划腰侧，直至腋窝，棕黄色的麻衫被刮开一道整齐的裂纹，裹藏其内的深褐的皮肤上汗露点点，如精油淋漓过般滑亮，更是将青壮年该有的健朗赫赫凸显。  
“唔...喂！—你！Zagreus！住手！”  
虽然嘴上强硬着拒绝，被Zagreus扑压着的身体却疲软着不听使唤。他撑在身后的两掌渐渐失去本有的触觉。摸着Tartarus冰冷坚硬的砖面，竟在霎时融成稠密的流体，随着掌心的深陷愈加黏腻，愈加柔软。翻滚蠕动着的诡异胶质，色若骨灰，仿佛来自宇宙之初的某座旧坛之底。他那看尽断枝残臂的瞳孔第一次因畏怯缩聚成微小的墨点，震颤着，眼睁睁地看着他的手臂沉陷进烂泥状的凝膏，牢牢桎梏。  
这到底是怎样一种可畏可怖的邪术，比起Thanatos那把收割灵魂的银白巨镰，Hades那柄尖锐赤红的长戟。反而是这般无形的力量，以一种名为“未知”的恐惧，侵入脑颅，溶于眼球的内液，在他的视野中成像出一朵又一朵的红花。含苞、半开的花，虎视眈眈，好似在索取着什么，攀绕着前臂贴着肱动脉一同跃动着，如饥似渴地贪求着一瞬怒放的养分。  
“嘿，Ares大人，你有在听吗..？”  
斜掌伸进衣料里内，抹匀湿汗，一溜移到了腹下，凹凸有致的腹肌旁侧，似乎有一道不规整的疤痕，Zagreus用指尖横切过疤纹边缘的愈合处，抽回被汗雾熏热熏湿的手指，把黑紫色的甲片贴在对方厚厚的嘴唇上，侧首作疑惑态：“老师没有骗我，当年Athena的长矛正中你的下腹，离你那宝贵的命根就差了丝毫？...唔—”  
他好像真的恼羞成怒，闭眼，摇头，挣脱幻象，一口咬住Zagreus压在他唇上的手指，切齿撕扯，吞咽下一股浓浓的腥味。  
“很痛...Ares大人。”他轻哼，呵笑，看他紧皱的眉头在故作媚态的语调中慢慢平展。果不其然，他终究还是一介莽夫，就算是习惯了尖叫呐喊中的打打杀杀，看淡了抛头洒血的风风雨雨，一举温柔妩媚的暗示，也能让他放下锋芒。  
拧转手指，指侧穿过上下牙齿的缝隙，伤处的摩擦引来剧痛，但Zagreus并未理会，仅是把指腹推到他的嘴角，用力一勾，一弹，再一收回，只见涎水与血液混合，在唇边悬挂粘稠的一珠。  
他故意抬肩眨眼，割断束带让宽松的抹胸在腹前褶皱叠起，细腻的皮肤是凡人白里透红的颜色，两颗微挺的乳尖尤似他在恶战后，于平静的郊野采下的未熟的莓果。  
想要凑近，品尝一口——  
他把头凑上前去，迎来的不是香艳的乳丘，却是柔软的唇珠。墨紫与深褐相合叠色，水润的小舌顺带舔去嘴角的血与唾，送到腔内，淫荡暧昧与另一舌交缠在一起。又潮又暖的口腔内，有他为她添的香，有他为她流的血，最终在她无耻的觊觎者口中淡却。  
他偷偷从她的花瓶里摘下的紫罗兰，在烽火硝烟弥漫的战场上枯萎，被铁蹄践踏，就连残缺的花瓣也在交接的兵刃下撕碎。  
...他无畏，也无所谓。  
即使代价是他的童贞，他也甘愿那唤醒他来生的星夜圣洁至永恒。  
就此陶醉在汁液粘腻的舌吻中，好强的战神也终于选择了卸甲屈服，放下了锋芒，吮吸着他的舌头，轻转慢绕，点触舌体，却突兀一振。圆润、光滑、冰凉的，宛若种子般的物质似是嵌在舌心，无味却有说不出的油腻感，他一刹间仿佛又置身在流尘环绕的废址，有肉块挤压的蹦擦音，有婴孩的啼哭，还有…  
**_“崩裂..瓦解…”_**  
“Zagreus！..不..不..你是..？”  
_“愿夜月与晨星指明你的征途，我的大人。”_  
“Nyx..？！”  
是罂粟。涩苦中泛泛有甜。  
过量的致幻物，晕化在口中，和唾液混合，成为齁腻的催化剂。  
赤血色的巩膜渐染粉紫，似是映出了“她”的颜色，无法回避，无法抵抗的幻象，他只能也不得不身不由己，妥协，臣服，以至沦陷。  
他胯下还支在Zagreus臀后的硬物又被蹭擦了几下，难忍挑逗，隔着衣物就分泌出黏黏的前液，粘在他的紫袍上，留一块滑溜溜的深印。  
“现在，对我做你想做的事吧，我亲爱的战争之神。”  
一拽臀侧的袍尾，肉脂饱满的两腿被铜制的绑带勒出凹陷，精心准备好的王子不着亵裤，暴露出微热泛粉的臀瓣。特别是那斑粘液濡透的股缝，他捻住裙袍向后轻抹，难舍难分的布料和后隙微微胶着，牵几段细细短短的丝，仿佛还混合他腔穴泌出的肠液。  
对，没错的...  
“她”是Nyx，是暗夜本身，是那个体态丰腴，性感迷人的夜之圣母，圣洁却不失风骚。是他想了多年多久的，比Aphrodite还要令他垂涎的完美的女人——  
_**“正确。”**_  
——“噗啾—”  
他耐不住欲望，抗不过本能，从本不存在的泥膏内扯出双臂，挣开藤膏的束缚，直拽住Zagreus的侧腰，挺胯，蜷腹，直捅进紧绷的窄道。尚未开扩过的小穴，没来得及放松，皱襞突然间就被狠狠地上挤。Zagreus猛地咬舌，重掐对方肩头的肌肉，蹙眉，硬吞下一声尖叫，强忍撕裂般的痛苦，硬挤出嘴角的讥嘲。  
“把你所拥有的..最强的力量展现给我看吧..Ares大人..呃嗯—”  
一退，再一上顶，半圆状的龟头精准地压撞在下腹内的腺体上，Zagreus一振，一惊，似是有股电流直达脑髓，前所未有的快感袭遍全身，就连胸前的两乳都挺得高高的，微微颤抖着。粉粉的圆晕轻晃在对方眼前，过分诱人。Zagreus扶住Ares的肩，欲拒还迎般地配合着他的一进一出。捅入、抽离，又反复了几下，伴着更快的频率更重的力度，Zagreus再难维持先前高高在上的仪态，他双手勒过Ares的后背，整个身体被举起的一瞬间，酸胀将近于麻木的腰直接俯弯下去，胸脯还来不及从前挺的反射中恢复，左侧的乳尖就一口被含嗦在了对方的嘴巴里。  
是在报复吗？又或是在讨要自己丢失的尊严，重整一个新的回合？  
Zagreus并不抗拒疼痛，比起退缩，他更想好好看看这场整蛊究竟谁才是最终的胜者。毕竟，利用自己这幅身体体验着肏干自己母亲的快感，可悲可怜的人到底是谁也不言而喻了吧？  
随着Zagreus扭动的臀部环转着搅动，身下的肉柱继续着快而深的冲击，啪嗒啪嗒地传出淫靡的打蛋声，回荡在阴森森的幽室里，多少有些羞耻，却更增刺激。乳晕被排齿叩出淡纹，乳尖被舌头顶得红硬，腹下的一顶又顶，身体的一颠又一颠，头部撞到深处，压迫肠腔，他感到反胃，却在窒息的兴奋感干呕不出，只得哼叫着，把头侧向一边。  
处子的肉穴紧致而富有弹性，可以毫不夸张地说，这不比女性的阴瓣差多少。异瞳色长睫毛的男孩脸颊晕粉，抹了淡妆擦了彩脂，青涩地模仿着做熟练的性事，即使是体格硬朗的战神也耐不住性子似地把憋胀了几个世纪的浓精灌注进肠腔深处，看他后弓起身子颤得完全停不下来，带着嘴角的唾痕停滞在死板麻木的强笑上。  
拔出性器，直扑向痉挛为止的Zagreus，反压在他身上，用肉柱在肛口搅和起溢出的精液，润得那根褐黑色的软肉再次硬挺成巨物，沾满滑腻腻的体液，从前口吐出色眯眯的涎水，像极了贪婪的野兽。  
填喂过一次后的腔穴更易突进，也更是激起了Ares他渴望征服的欲望，他猛击狂顶，两睾在Zagreus的臀瓣上挤压出红印，肌肉健硕的下腹部重重地碰在男孩半勃的阴茎上，竟是让它在不知不觉中支起，Ares正陶醉于他所散发出的雌性之美中，这根并不应该存在的东西反而显得碍眼无比。  
“呜唔—”  
用力握住男孩的肉根，掐搓扭动，俯身凑近去看他花了妆的汗津津的小脸，赤瞳绿眸在半阖的眼下淫态万分，颊上因燥热和快感而铺满的淡粉晕似是比那人工的脂粉更称得上如此尤物。  
他含着怒把他撸射出白浊，喷在腹部，把皱成一团的紫衣弄得又脏又乱。前胸也被白稠渲出斑斑点点，像极了被挤弄过的乳头溅出的母乳。  
肠壁一振，温热的液流再次倾注，他龟头上被指腹堵住的小嘴咂了些吐沫，颤动几下又疲软下来，有些胀有些痛，但更多的是及巅的愉悦，燥燥闷闷的，甚至有种割舍不掉的上瘾感。  
战神力竭般地趴在了他的胸前，假作宠溺的拥住他的两腰，闭眸喘息着，像是一切都结束了似的。  
_**“怎么样？你满意吗，Hades之子？”**_  
“谢谢你，万物之主Chaos，”Zagreus仰面而卧，望着室顶光晕晕的烛灯下显现出的半身枯骨，“我想，就只是顺着他的意思说停就停，对你来说也没什么意思吧？”  
**_“你很聪明，Nyx的孩子。”_**  
虹色的影子渐渐消散成星屑，几滴膏状的灰质随着黑洞般的旋涡混合着旋开。Zagreus用上齿轻蹭过舌尖嵌入的黑色晶石，双腿微扭，轻夹住身上战神的阳具，抚摸过他满是汗痕的背，在他惊醒的瞬间侧眸微笑道：  
“不继续吗？最强大的战神Ares？”  
白色彩绘衬饰下的眸从平静变得惊愕，不及他的理智选择拒绝，温湿的小舌便和他被慢慢推起的身子一同滑到了大腿之间。  
看来这次，他又败得很彻底呢  
——还是兵尽粮枯的那种。  
…

**Author's Note:**

> 我的推特@@1127Argentum，快来找我玩！！（My twi@1127Argentum, Hadesfans let's have fun together plz!!!


End file.
